The Perfect Minister
by tinylexie
Summary: Snapshots of Lucius Malfoy's and Cornelius Fudge's relationship. Not slash.
1. The First Wizarding War

**Author's Note****: I really have not seen many fics about the relationship between Lucius Malfoy and Cornelius Fudge, so I decided that I wanted to write a little something about them. We all know that Fudge isn't known for being the best thinker in the world, but there had to be reasons behind why he trusted Lucius so much. So, how did Lucius gain Fudge's absolute trust and friendship? Also, how exactly did Fudge become the Minister of Magic in the first place? I really want to try to answer those questions with snapshots of the beginnings of Lucius's and Fudge's relationship. Besides, it is always fun to write Lucius being all devious and manipulative.**

**Most of the information about Fudge's background and personality came from Harry Potter Wiki.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>It began during the First Wizarding War. Lucius was operating mostly from the shadows, as he of course didn't want to be sent to Azkaban for being a Death Eater. However, Lucius knew the value of holding influence in the Ministry of Magic. If he was ever caught, he would at least have some protection. Besides, with influence came knowledge, and knowledge was power.<p>

Lucius quickly became a regular part of the Ministry. He was around so often that no one ever gave him a second glance, including many of the Aurors that suspected him of being a Death Eater but could never find the absolute proof needed to convict him.

Lucius had a dramatic personality. Whenever he walked into a room, people noticed. Lucius also seemed to enjoy being the center-of-attention. And because of these observations, many people did not think that Lucius Malfoy could also be good at hiding in the shadows. They did not think that he could take more subtle approaches in order to get what he wanted.

And while Lucius had no problem with using Dark Magic in order to obtain his goals, he did not narrow himself just to the use of curses, hexes, and poisons. He was also quite willing to use pure manipulation in order to get his way.

And the people at the Ministry were the perfect targets for manipulation. Most of them were corrupt in some way. They had many secrets that they would never want other people knowing about. It did not take Lucius long to learn these secrets, as he very good at being subtle and at hiding. He was also able to use the Disillusionment Charm to his advantage. Indeed, Lucius was always listening, hidden from sight.

Lucius also quickly observed that most of the people that held high offices at the Ministry were absolute fools. They couldn't see what was right in front of them, even if it was to smack them right on their faces.

Cornelius Fudge was one of those fools that quickly caught Lucius's attention.

At the time, Fudge had been the Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. Which meant he held quite a bit of authority. And Lucius would also be able to make use out of the particular department that Fudge was currently working for.

Lucius observed Fudge from the shadows for some time before their first meeting. And Lucius observed that Fudge had ambition. He wanted to rise higher up in the Ministry, but he lacked the necessary confidence. And while he supported Muggles, he seemed to favor Purebloods. And as a very nice added bonus, Fudge also wasn't nearly as smart as he acted.

In other words, Fudge was absolutely perfect. Lucius knew that he would be able to manipulate the other man. Lucius, therefore, intended to ensure that Fudge would one day be the new Minister of Magic.

* * *

><p>One day Lucius approached Fudge while he was leaving his office. Lucius knew from all his eavesdropping that Fudge was on his way to Hogsmeade, where recent accidental magical damage had occurred at the wizarding equipment shop Dervish and Banges.<p>

Accept there had been no accident. It had just been made to look that way. By Lucius.

"Junior Minister," Lucius greeted respectfully, "I am sorry to be bothering you, and I know that you're very busy. But there's really something I need to talk to you about."

Fudge looked at Lucius in both surprise and recognition. After all, there wasn't anyone at the Ministry who didn't recognize Lucius Malfoy by sight. Lucius also noticed, though, that there was some wariness in Fudge's eyes. There were some rumors in the Ministry about Lucius being a potential Death Eater. There just wasn't any proof behind those rumors.

"How may I help you, Mr. Malfoy?" Fudge asked in a neutral voice.

"I've heard about the accidental magical damage that recently occurred at Dervish and Banges, and I know that you are probably on your way there right now."

"I am," Fudge confirmed with a nod of his head.

"That's good to hear," Lucius breathed, as if in relief. "I knew that you would be the _right_ man to come to."

"What's going on?" Fudge asked, now clearly interested.

"I've heard some troubling rumors," Lucius explained. "I don't know how true they are, and I really would hate to waste your time over nothing. But if the rumors are true, you need to know about them. You see, Junior Minister, I've heard that the accidental magical damage that was caused by that poor witch was not really an accident. In fact, I've heard that it was really a couple of Death Eaters that were responsible. They forced her to perform magic they knew she didn't have the skills for, no doubt hoping that it would permanently destroy her mind. Not surprising, unfortunately. I believe the witch was a Muggle-born. Poor woman."

Lucius could see Fudge's eyes lighting up with all the possibilities of this news. If Fudge was able to capture some Death Eaters, they would really help him with his goal of one day becoming the Minister of Magic.

"Do you by any chance know the names of these Death Eaters?" Fudge asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

Lucius smirked. He was still recovering from the Dark Lord's latest punishment for a failure that had not been his fault. The mission had been going so well, until the two Death Eaters that had been with Lucius had completely messed everything up. The Dark Lord, of course, had not been interested in any of Lucius's excuses. He had been punished along with the other two Death Eaters. Lucius, therefore, had no problem with sacrificing them. They were nothing more than useless idiots, disgraces to the Pureblood name.

And Lucius was considered by most of his fellow Death Eaters to be the Master of the Imperius Curse. Not including the Dark Lord, of course. But it was still a high praise for a Death Eater, especially since so many of them were spectacular with the Cruciatus Curse but barely had any talent for the Imperius Curse.

"As a matter of fact," Lucius spoke, "I have heard two names of interest."

"Excellent," Fudge smiled, clapping his hands in anticipation. "We will have their wands checked. And of course we will talk with that poor witch to confirm that the Imperius Curse was indeed used on her. I have just received a letter from St. Mungo's that says that she is expected to make a full recovery."

"That is good news to hear," Lucius commented.

"Yes, indeed it is," Fudge agreed. "Hopefully she saw her attackers and will be able to identify them. That would really help to seal those Death Eaters' fates."

Lucius smiled ever so slightly at Fudge's last statement, but the smile was so subtle that the Junior Minister did not notice it.

"I really must thank you for all this information, Mr. Malfoy," Fudge continued. "You have been most helpful."

"Please, don't thank me so much. I just want to help out as much as I can. Like you, I want what's best for our world. But I would prefer if you don't tell anyone who you got your information from. I don't want to draw attention to myself, you see. Besides, I insist on _you _taking all the credit. You are doing such a wonderful job in your current position, and I have no doubt that you will one day be in a higher position here at the Ministry. I'm really looking forward to that day, and I'm really looking forward to having further correspondences with you in the future."

"As am I, Mr. Malfoy. As am I."

"Please, call me Lucius. All my friends do."

* * *

><p>Fudge gave Lucius a wide smile when he saw him the next day at the Ministry.<p>

"Lucius," Fudge said, "I would like to thank you again for your information. It proved to be correct. I am now receiving the credit for sending a couple of Death Eaters to Azkaban. And it's all because of _you_. Thank you, my friend. Thank you so much."

"It was no problem at all, Junior Minister," Lucius smiled warmly. "I am just happy that I was able to be of some assistance."

* * *

><p>Fudge and Lucius continued to see each other often at the Ministry. Fudge would always ask Lucius if he had heard any interesting rumors. Lucius, unfortunately, couldn't afford to give up the names of any more Death Eaters. If too many Death Eaters started to be arrested in a short period of time, the Dark Lord would start to become suspicious. And Lucius didn't want the Dark Lord to know what he was up to. The Dark Lord didn't appreciate any of his followers acting in their own interest or doing anything without first receiving their master's permission. Besides, the other Death Eaters were needed for the War effort to be successful.<p>

Lucius, however, was able to give Fudge just enough information to keep the man interested.

It came of no surprise to Lucius, therefore, when Fudge was one of his strongest supporters when he was accused of being a Death Eater after the Dark Lord's fall. And because of all the information that Lucius had been giving to Fudge, the Junior Minister had increased influence among his peers. His words carried a lot of weight.

But for Lucius to make full use of Fudge, Lucius needed the other man to be the Minister of Magic. But first, something had to be done about the current Minister, Millicent Bagnold.

Millicent Bagnold had been the Minister during the Wizarding War and she had been the Minister during the Death Eater trials. So, it was not a stretch of the imagination for anyone to believe that she was tired and that she needed a break from her job.

However, it would complicate things a lot if she was to suddenly die. The War, after all, was over. The Dark Lord had been defeated. No, all that was needed was for Bagnold to simply make the decision to retire.

As mentioned above, it was not a stretch of the imagination for anyone to believe that Bagnold was tired and that she needed a break from her job. No one ever stopped to think that perhaps something had been slipped into her tea, something that caused her to feel ill enough that she decided to go to St. Mungo's for treatment. It was nothing serious, of course, but it was enough to convince Bagnold that it was time for a change in her life. It was time for her to start relaxing a bit. It was the best for her health, after all.

* * *

><p>Fudge was one of the top candidates to become the next Minister of Magic because of all the information that he had been able to provide during the Wizarding War. And in the end, his strongest opponents proved to not be obstacles that couldn't be eliminated.<p>

Albus Dumbledore had no interest in the job. That was the end of that discussion.

As for Barty Crouch, Fudge's other great threat besides Dumbledore, well, Crouch's chances had been ruined by his son years earlier. Apparently, someone had told Fudge that Crouch's son was going to be at the Longbottoms' house with several Death Eaters. And, of course, it was proven that those Death Eaters had used the Cruciatus Curse to torture the Longbottoms into insanity.

In the end, the best candidate had been Cornelius Fudge.

And he proved to be the perfect Minister. Well, at least he was from Lucius Malfoy's point-of-view. It was no secret, after all, that Fudge favored and trusted Lucius Malfoy.

And that really worked to Lucius's advantage.


	2. The Chamber of Secrets

**Author's Note****: ****This takes place right after Dumbledore's suspension in _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. **

It was late at night, but Lucius was still wide-awake. And he knew that it was likely that Fudge was still up as well and still at his office at the Ministry of Magic.

Fudge had not been sleeping well since the whole incident with the Chamber of Secrets had started.

And Lucius would be restless until he was absolutely confident that he still had Fudge under his control.

It had all begun the previous summer with the Muggle Protection Act. Lucius had tried to convince Fudge to not even take the act into consideration. But Fudge had disagreed.

It was not often the Fudge disagreed with Lucius Malfoy.

Fudge had not even stopped the Ministry from conducting a search of Malfoy Manor for Dark artifacts.

And now Fudge was upset with Lucius's insistence that Dumbledore be removed from his position as Headmaster of Hogwarts.

Fudge was really starting to slip out of Lucius's control, and Lucius didn't like that at all.

Perhaps it was time to eliminate Fudge.

Lucius hoped it wouldn't come to that, though. He had spent a lot of time and effort into grooming Fudge to become the "perfect" Minister, willing to do favors for him and willing to follow his lead. Lucius really didn't want to have to waste time on grooming a new Minister. He would be able to do it with no problem if it did end up coming to that, of course. The Ministry was full of fools, after all. But it would still be a time-consuming process, and Lucius didn't want to waste any time trying to get a new Minister on his side when he could have been using that time instead on getting his goals accomplished.

Perhaps, though, Lucius wouldn't have to worry about any of that. In the past, it had always been so easy for him to manipulate Fudge. Perhaps all Lucius would have to do was speak a few "right" words.

But if Fudge refused to cooperate, Lucius would have no problem with arranging for an "accident" to happen to the other man. It would be a great tragedy to lose the Minister of Magic, of course, but it wasn't anything that couldn't eventually be fixed.

Lucius stopped at the door of Fudge's office, which was open. A quick peek into the room confirmed that Fudge was indeed still awake and still in his office.

Lucius knocked on the door. Fudge looked up from his desk, where he had been reading some papers.

The Minister looked exhausted. This was good. Fudge's exhaustion could only work in Lucius's favor. It was hard to think at your absolute best when you were sleepy, and Fudge had never been a very good thinker in the first place (even when he was wide awake).

"Lucius," Fudge greeted politely. He lacked his usual smile, though. This wasn't good. Fudge was usually always happy to see Lucius.

"Minister, are you busy?" Lucius asked, smiling pleasantly. "Because if you are, I can come back later. I understand if you don't have any time for me right now. I really can't blame you. You have been under a lot of pressure lately. I was just hoping that I could be of some help, like I have been in the past." Lucius then turned, as if to leave.

"No, no, Lucius," came Fudge's voice, "please, come in. I was just looking at some paperwork for the millionth time today, nothing important."

Lucius walked into the room. Fudge motioned for him to take a seat.

"What can I do for you, Lucius?" Fudge asked.

"I wanted to talk with you about what happened earlier tonight. I just wanted to make sure that you weren't under the impression that I don't care about what's best for the students of Hogwarts, because I can ensure sure you that I do care. I care a lot. I just had the unfortunate duty of being the messenger of bad news. I know that's something you can relate to, considering the bad news _you_ just had to deliver to Hagrid."

"I know, I know," Fudge sighed. "It's just that this is Dumbledore we're talking about. Dumbledore."

"I can assure you, Minister, that my actions tonight were not out of disrespect for Dumbledore," Lucius responded smoothly. "I won't deny that the man has done great things in his life, because he most definitely has. But the governors really are concerned. I am concerned as well. I have a son at Hogwarts, and I would be completely devastated if something was to happen to him."

"I care about the students' safety as well, Lucius," Fudge spoke quickly, "but I'm afraid that getting rid of Dumbledore will only put them in more danger."

"Is that what you truly think?" Lucius pressed. "Then, tell me, no disrespect intended towards Dumbledore, of course, but what has he done to protect the students? Despite his best efforts, and I have no doubt that he's been doing the absolute best that he can, that doesn't change the fact that the attacks have not stopped. Dumbledore is failing our students, Minister. That is an indication that a change is necessary, and the other governors agree with me."

"But perhaps Hagrid's removal will be all that is necessary to stop the attacks," Fudge replied.

"I truly hope that proves to be the case," Lucius said, managing to sound sincere. "I just want _all_ the students to be safe."

There was silence for several moments as Fudge thought about Lucius's words.

"Minister," Lucius spoke, "forgive me for asking you this, but have I done something to upset you?"

"Goodness gracious, Lucius. What would ever give you that impression?" Lucius was glad to hear the concern in Fudge's voice. So, Fudge was not yet ready to sever his ties with Lucius. This was good.

"I'm probably just being a little foolish," Lucius said, not losing his respectful tone for even a moment. "It's just that I've been concerned about a lot of things lately. The Muggle Protection Act, for instance. I mean, I'm sure that the act would be a wonderful thing in the _right_ hands. But all the recent raids on the Purebloods' manors, including _my_ manor, have all us Purebloods concerned about what's going to happen to next.

"There is so much talk about prejudice towards Muggles and Muggle-borns, and while I agree that should be a matter of concern, I'm afraid that there might one day be prejudice towards us Purebloods. I mean, it seems as if not a single Pureblood family was spared from the raids, even though most of the families have never given the Ministry any reason to be treated with such _suspicion_. Quite a few of the Pureblood families have actually been strong supporters of Muggles and Muggle-borns, both in the past and currently. Yet, their manors were still raided. Surely, Minister, you can see my reasons for concern."

Lucius was pleased to see the horrified expression on Fudge's face.

"I can assure you, Lucius," the Minister spoke quickly, "that it has never been my intention to cause such concern for the Pureblood families, especially yours. I have always been a strong supporter of Purebloods and the Pureblood beliefs.

"I promise you, Lucius, that you have nothing to fear. And I promise you that there will be no more unjustified raids. I just wanted the public to see me as being concerned about the Muggles. I wasn't thinking of the potential consequences of my actions. Forgive me, Lucius. I truly did not mean to worry you like this. You know I consider you to be a very good friend. I don't know what I would do without you, Lucius. All the information that you gave me during the Wizarding War concerning Death Eater activities helped me to win the election for this position. And you have never stopped supporting me. That matters to me. That matters to me a lot."

Lucius allowed himself a slight smile. His mission for the night had been accomplished. Fudge was still under his control. Oh, Fudge may still be a little upset about the whole Dumbledore incident, but he had also not done anything to truly challenge Lucius in that matter. Dumbledore was still suspended. Fudge had not changed that fact.

Lucius was once again confident that Fudge would continue to follow his lead. It was now looking like Lucius wasn't going to have to eliminate the Minister after all. This was good. Lucius had not really wanted to waste time creating the next "perfect" Minister.

"I did not mean to upset you, Minister," Lucius said smoothly. "I was just being a little silly. We have all been very stressed lately. I truly apologize. I think it's my time to take my leave now. Goodnight, Minister."

"Goodnight, Lucius."

Lucius nodded his head politely at Fudge before turning to leave.

As he walked through the nearly empty Ministry, Lucius went over in his head everything that had just happened. Nothing was absolutely certain. Nothing ever was. But Lucius now knew that he no longer had to be concerned about whether or not Fudge was still under his control.

Cornelius Fudge, the current Minister of Magic, was still very much Lucius Malfoy's puppet.


	3. Rewards and Grudges

**Author's Note****: This takes place after Harry's and Lucius's final confrontation in **_**Chamber of Secrets**_**.**

To say that Lucius Malfoy was absolutely furious would have been an understatement. All his well-laid plans had been destroyed by that foolish boy. And he had lost his house elf because of that same foolish boy. Oh, yes, Lucius Malfoy was indeed absolutely furious. All his well-laid plans, completely ruined.

But there was still time to do some damage control. There was still time to ensure that his future plans would not be destroyed as well.

Which was why Lucius was heading to Fudge's office, even though it was late at night. Even though the Malfoy name still commanded a lot of respect, that didn't guarantee that there wouldn't be any spreading of rumors. And Lucius couldn't afford for Fudge to hear those rumors. No, Lucius still had use for the other man, so he needed to keep the Minister under his control. And to do that, Lucius had to make sure that Fudge knew _his_ side of the story before the rumors began.

Lucius caught Fudge as the man was about to leave his office.

"Lucius," the Minister greeted cheerfully, "it is so wonderful to see you. Have you already heard the good news? The Chamber of Secrets is no more, and all the students are going to be just fine."

"That is good news indeed, Minister," Lucius smiled. "It looks like you can finally get some rest now. You deserve it."

"So true. So true. But if I may ask, what are you doing here so late at night, Lucius? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. It's just that I think rewards are in order for some people. Especially for Madam Pomfrey. She's in charge of the hospital wing at Hogwarts. Her dedication and her care towards those poor Petrified students cannot be ignored. And we cannot forget the courageous actions of Harry Potter."

"Oh, no, of course not. Why don't you come into my office, Lucius, so that we can talk about this?"

"Thank you, Minister."

"Oh, it's no problem at all, Lucius. Come in. Come in. Please, take a seat."

Lucius sat down in the offered chair, while Fudge sat down behind his desk.

"So," Fudge spoke, "what rewards exactly do you have in mind?"

Lucius smiled. It never failed to amaze him the affect that money and rewards could have on people, especially on people like Fudge.

"I think Madam Pomfrey deserves an added bonus. But don't you worry about having to pay it, Minister. I am more than willing to put up the money myself."

"That is very generous of you, Lucius. I shall inform the _Daily Prophet_ of this."

"I appreciate the sentiment, Minister, but I would prefer if Madam Pomfrey didn't know that the money was coming from me."

"Why's that, Lucius?" Fudge now looked completely confused. "You deserve to be recognized for your generosity."

"I don't seek recognition," Lucius replied. "Just knowing that I am doing something right is enough of a reward for me. Besides, I want to make sure that Madam Pomfrey receives the money."

"Why wouldn't she receive the money if it was known that it was coming from you?"

Lucius did not say anything for several moments, appearing as if he was hesitant to speak. "This is very difficult for me to say, and I know that it will be equally as hard for you to hear." Lucius then stopped, as if nervous to go on.

"Well, don't keep me in such suspense, Lucius. If there is something that concerns you, then it concerns me as well."

"I am very grateful to hear that, Minister. I'm probably just not thinking completely straight. I haven't been sleeping well lately. I have been nothing but worried that I would one day receive a letter from Hogwarts that my son had been attacked or worse killed. But I still can't help but be concerned about what has just happened to me." Lucius spoke his next sentence with lots of hesitance. "It's about Dumbledore."

Fudge looked at Lucius in surprise. But just surprise. There were no signs of suspicion on the Minister's face.

"You see," Lucius continued, "I have tons of respect for the man, and I believe that he has done many wonderful things for Hogwarts. Which makes this something I don't want to say. But I feel like you have to know. I think that Dumbledore is holding a grudge against me."

"A grudge?" Still no signs of suspicion. Just confusion.

"Yes, hard to believe, I know. I still don't want to believe it myself. Perhaps Dumbledore just blames me for his suspension. That is sometimes the unfortunate part of being a messenger of bad news. But I think that Dumbledore sees me as being more than just the messenger. You see, Minister, he is under the impression that I _threatened_ the other governors that I would curse them and their families if they did not agree to suspend him."

"What?" Fudge was both shocked and a little outraged. "Why would Dumbledore say such a thing about you?"

"I have no idea, Minister. Dumbledore and I have never been friends, that is true, but I was _never_ under the impression that he thought this way of me. It really upsets me, especially since_ I_ have so much respect for him. But perhaps I'm reading too much into this. Perhaps it's really nothing."

"I shall talk to Dumbledore about this," Fudge spoke.

"Oh, please, Minister, don't. I don't want to make a big deal out of this. Like I said, it's probably just nothing. I've probably just done nothing but waste your time."

"Nonsense, Lucius. You are being very understanding about all this."

"Please, Minister, let's not talk any more about this tonight. I came here to discuss _rewards_, not personal grievances."

"Of course. Of course. What else did you have in mind, Lucius?"

* * *

><p>To say that Lucius Malfoy was absolutely furious would have been an understatement.<p>

Lucius noticed that Fudge was approaching him, looking concerned and a little angry.

"Minister," Lucius greeted, allowing his voice to show some wariness but not a lack of respect.

"I cannot believe what I have just heard," Fudge spoke. "I'm so sorry, Lucius. Please, tell me it's not true. Tell me that you have not been sacked as Hogwarts's governor."

"Unfortunately, that rumor is true."

"I shall be having a talk with those other governors. I really need to get to the bottom of all this. I can't believe that they are treating you like this."

"Please, Minister, while I appreciate the sentiment, there is no need for that. I don't wish to make a big fuss out of this. The other governors have decided that it's time for me to step aside, and I am willing to accept that. My only concern is the well-being of the students at Hogwarts."

"You are much too kind, Lucius. I know _I_ wouldn't be as understanding if I were in your position. And what about that rumor concerning your house elf?" Fudge now looked horrified.

Lucius gritted his teeth slightly, but he managed to keep his composure. It would not do for him to lose his temper with the Minister. No, he still needed Fudge on his side.

"That rumor is true as well. I hate to say this, but the Potter boy was responsible for that."

"Harry Potter? Harry Potter caused you to lose your house elf?"

"I don't blame the boy for that, Minister. You see, I've heard that Dumbledore has become quite close to him."

Lucius noticed that something flickered in Fudge's eyes at the mention of Dumbledore's name. So, Fudge was starting to lose his high opinion of Dumbledore. This was good. This was very good indeed.

"Perfectly understandable, of course, considering the poor boy's unfortunate past," Lucius continued. "The boy didn't know what he was doing. He's just a little confused, that's all. One of his best friends was Petrified, you see, and that no doubt terrified him. It's only natural that he would seek someone to blame, and since Dumbledore has made it clear that he doesn't care much for me, it's only natural that Potter would not hold me in the best of regards either. I insist, though, Minister, that you _don't_ allow this to affect how you think of the boy. Harry Potter is the savior of our world, after all, and he should be treated as such."

"You are a true wonder, Lucius. Your understanding and your compassion is commendable."

"Thank you, Minister. But truly, none of this really bothers me. How can I get angry over a few misunderstandings? It could happen to anyone. Besides, I've been very fortunate in life, and it is only right that I spread that fortune to those that have not been as lucky as I. Be kind to the Potter boy, Minister, be kind. He's just in need of some good friends, that's all."

"Of course," Fudge muttered. "I shall look after the boy as best I can. It's clear now that he is in need of my attention and guidance."

"Indeed he is," Lucius smiled. "I am glad to hear this, Minister."

After all the recent events, it was now clear to Lucius that Harry Potter was absolutely on Dumbledore's side. So, it would only be a matter of time before Potter really spoke out against Lucius. And that wouldn't settle well with Fudge, especially after Lucius had been nothing but understanding and compassionate towards the boy.

Lucius would not get angry. Oh, no, he would stand by quietly and watch as Dumbledore and Potter dug their own graves.


	4. Delusions and Threats

**Author's Note****: This takes place after Voldemort's return in **_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_**.**

Lucius was not surprised to see Fudge's head in the fireplace, especially after the events of the night before.

"Lucius," Fudge spoke, "I am sorry to be bothering you so early in the morning. Oh, I see that you're eating breakfast with your wife. Good morning, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Good morning, Minister," Narcissa greeted politely. "How are you this morning?"

"Not that well, unfortunately," Fudge replied. "Everything is a mess at the Ministry. My apologies, Mrs. Malfoy, but I really need to speak with your husband. It's urgent."

Lucius and Narcissa exchanged significant looks. Lucius had already explained everything to his wife the night before.

"Of course, Minister," Narcissa said. "I understand." She nodded her head at Fudge and touched Lucius lightly on his hand before leaving the room.

"What's wrong, Minister?" Lucius asked in a concerned voice.

"It's absolutely terrible, Lucius," Fudge responded. "Cedric Diggory, a student from Hogwarts, one of Hogwarts's Champions, in fact, _died_ last night."

"What?" Lucius exclaimed in a shocked voice. "How did this happen? Did it happen during the Third Task? Oh, that poor boy's parents."

"Yes, yes, indeed," Fudge spoke in a rushed voice. "But it gets even worse than that. Harry Potter. Oh, Lucius, you wouldn't believe what Harry Potter said happened. He said that Cedric was murdered by You-Know-Who. He said that You-Know-Who has returned."

"Surely this cannot be true," Lucius breathed. "Potter has been under a lot of stress lately. Surely he is not thinking straight."

"Yes, the boy has proven himself to be quite deluded about many things," Fudge replied. "But it was not enough for him to insist that You-Know-Who has returned. He also had to name several Death Eaters that he claimed were there as well. He named you, Lucius. In fact, he named you _first_."

"Well, it is no secret that the boy does not care for me," Lucius responded, "but this is still quite unexpected. Potter must have seen my name in the reports of the Death Eater trials that took place thirteen years ago."

"That's exactly what I told him. Oh, Lucius, I cannot express to you with words how angry this has made me. After that Chamber of Secrets incident several years back, you were nothing but understanding and compassionate towards Potter. Even after all the horrible things that he did and said to you, you were still so kind. And now he does this. Oh, Lucius, I am very angry indeed."

"And what did _Dumbledore_ have to say about all this?" Lucius asked, knowing that the Hogwarts's Headmaster was not exactly on Fudge's best friend list anymore.

"He supported Potter in every way," Fudge snapped in clear irritation. "Even worse, he had to add to Potter's deluded story. Dumbledore insisted that Barty Crouch's son was the one who helped You-Know-Who to return."

"Wait, did you just say Barty Crouch's son?" Lucius stepped closer to the fireplace, for the first time genuinely interested in what the Minister had to say. This was news to him, after all, rather shocking news. "I thought that he had died in Azkaban years ago."

"Well, that's what I had thought as well. But I saw him at Hogwarts."

"And where is he now?" Lucius knew that Barty Crouch Jr. would be no friend to him. Barty Crouch Jr., after all, had been one of the Death Eaters who had tortured the Longbottoms in hopes of discovering news about the Dark Lord after his fall all those years ago. Lucius, on the other hand, had claimed to have been under the influence of the Imperius Curse. Lucius had abandoned the Dark Lord, while the Crouch boy had not. Oh, no, Barty Crouch Jr. would cause trouble for Lucius. He had to be eliminated, as quickly as possible.

"He is of no more concern," Fudge answered. "I had a dementor take care of that problem."

"That is a relief," Lucius breathed. "He was clearly a dangerous lunatic."

"I won't argue with you on that. Oh, Lucius, this is going to cause such a huge panic, and I don't know what to do. This is too much for me."

"Calm down, Minister," Lucius said soothingly. "Everything is going to be just fine. I'm here for you, like I have always been. I will help you to deal with this."

"Oh, Lucius, I cannot thank you enough. I really don't know what I would do without you. Tell me what I should do."

"Well, surely you have read what Rita Skeeter has been writing about Potter lately," Lucius began. Oh, yes, Lucius knew all about that. His Dark Mark had been growing darker and stronger since the Quidditch World Cup, a sure indication that the Dark Lord was rapidly growing stronger. Lucius had known that he would need to prepare himself for this. He had known that he would need to ensure his safety. And Harry Potter was a clear threat to his safety. Harry Potter was seen as the savior of the Wizarding World. And Lucius knew with perfect clarity how Potter thought about him. So, Potter had to be discredited in order for Lucius to be in the clear, at least when it came to the public. Rita Skeeter had been more than willing to accept a very generous gift from Lucius. And Lucius had also gotten his son Draco to aid Skeeter in spreading nasty rumors about Potter. Oh, yes, none of Skeeter's articles had come as a shock to Lucius.

"Potter's mind is clearly unstable," Lucius continued. "His words cannot be trusted. As for Dumbledore, well, Potter has always been his boy. Not to mention the fact that this could also work to Dumbledore's advantage."

"How so?"

"Think about it, Minister. By supporting Potter, Dumbledore will be contributing to the panic that will soon ensure. And no doubt Dumbledore will be expecting you to break down under the pressure of all this. I know you have not forgotten how much people had wanted Dumbledore to be the Minister of Magic instead of you."

Fudge's face tightened with anger at Lucius's late statement. Of course he had not forgotten about Dumbledore's popularity. How could he?

"Dumbledore made himself look so _humble_ by refusing to go for your position," Lucius spoke. "But that was during a time of _peace_. If Dumbledore has his way, though, he will have the public believing that we are now once again at war. There is no room for humbleness during a time of war. No, the public will want a _strong_ leader. Let's not forget how _popular_ Barty Crouch Sr. was during the War because of his ruthless techniques against Death Eaters. Dumbledore will present himself as being the same way. And he will try to make you look _weak_, Minister. The public will eventually sack you, and then they will replace you with _Dumbledore_."

Lucius could see that his words were having the desired effect on Fudge. The Minister had gone pale and sweaty, and he was trembling with both fear and anger. Lucius knew how much Fudge liked being in a position of power and authority. Lucius also knew that Fudge would do anything to keep that position.

"Do not panic, Minister," Lucius said. "There is a way to prevent all this from happening. All you have to do is turn the public against Dumbledore before he can turn them against you. Use Dumbledore's support of Potter. There are already some that see Potter as being nothing more than a deluded boy seeking attention and undeserved sympathy. Connect Dumbledore with Potter, and the public will soon see the both of them in the same light."

"Yes," Fudge breathed. "I can see the wisdom of your advice, Lucius. Thank you. Thank you so much, my friend. I am so glad that I have your support in all this."

"And you will _always_ have my support, Minister," Lucius smiled. "Always."


	5. Truths and Falls

**Author's Note****: This takes place after the Department of Mysteries incident in **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**. I just wanted to write a little something to wrap up this story, and what better way to do that than to write the ending of Lucius's and Fudge's relationship?**

Lucius tried to keep himself calm, despite being bound by Dumbledore's rather strong Anti-Disapparation Jinx and despite being surrounded by enemies. He didn't want to think about the possible consequences of tonight's disastrous failures. And he most definitely wasn't going to show any weakness or fear.

Lucius suddenly caught sight of a familiar face.

It was the face of Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic. He was looking completely horrified, no doubt because of his recent discovery that the Dark Lord was indeed back. His controlled, well-structured make-believe world had just been violently shattered.

Despite his current predicament, Lucius was able to smirk slightly at the sight of Fudge. At least the night would have _one_ bright light. It was so nice to finally see Fudge being bought down by so many pegs.

Fudge looked at the captured Death Eaters. His eyes widened and his face paled when he caught sight of Lucius.

Lucius held his head up high and looked straight into Fudge's eyes. The stare down did not last for long. It did not take long before the Minister looked away. So pathetic. So weak. So lacking in challenge.

Lucius then felt one of the Aurors grab his left arm. The arm with the Dark Mark on it. Lucius turned and sneered at the man. To the Auror's credit, though, he did not react. He merely said, "Mr. Malfoy, you are under arrest."

Thank you, Mr. Obvious. You just had to love the formalities of everything, even the arrest of a Dark wizard.

Lucius didn't fail to notice, however, the look that passed between the Auror and Fudge. Fudge looked at Lucius, then back at the Auror, who nodded his head in understanding. It looked like Lucius wasn't going to escape from one final conversation with the current Minister.

The Auror magically bounded Lucius's hands before leading him away from the other captured Death Eaters and into an empty room. Lucius was then made to sit in a chair. Chains magically appeared, binding Lucius to the chair. The whole time, neither man said anything.

"The Minister will be with you shortly," the Auror said simply, before leaving the room and locking the door behind him.

Lucius took several deep breaths, trying not to think about how the Dark Lord was going to react to all this, trying not to think what could possibly happen to Narcissa and Draco because of all this.

It wasn't long before the door opened and Fudge walked into the room. There were a couple of Aurors behind him, but the Minister motioned for them to wait outside. They did so, with some reluctance. Fudge, though, notably did not close the door behind him, allowing the Aurors to keep him in their sight.

Fudge was still looking very pale and very shocked. He was trembling slightly as well.

"Lucius," he gasped, "tell me there is an explanation for all this. You're under the Imperius Curse, aren't you?"

Lucius winced slightly. The Dark Lord had been very angry with him over that. No, Lucius couldn't use that excuse again, not with his Master being back at his full strength.

"No, _Fudge_," Lucius sneered, "I'm _not_ under the Imperius Curse. I _never_ was."

Fudge was taken completely by surprise. "But, but," he stammered, "what about all that information you gave me about the Death Eaters during the last war? What about those two Death Eaters you told me about that had forced that Muggle-born witch to perform magic she didn't have the skills for?"

"Those two Death Eaters were nothing but _fools_ that had caused me a bit of trouble," Lucius replied. "As for all the other information that I gave you, I told you just enough to keep you interested, no more."

"But why? How could _you_ have deceived _me_ like this?"

Lucius sighed and rolled his eyes. Was the other man really this clueless? Apparently he was. That was why Lucius had chosen him in the first place, after all.

"Oh, stop looking so hurt, Fudge. Isn't it obvious? I was just _using_ you the whole time in order to get what I wanted. By the way, I truly appreciated all the _favors_ that I received from being your _friend_."

"But why me?" There was now obvious anger in Fudge's voice.

Lucius resisted the temptation to roll his eyes again. "Because I knew that you were nothing more than a _fool _and a complete and utter _idiot_," he sneered. "I knew that you would be so _easy_ to manipulate. It really was pathetic how easy I was able to get you to fall under my control. I didn't even have to use the Imperius Curse. What a shame. I really am quite fond of using the Imperius Curse, you see. You really were no challenge at all for me. I have to admit, at times you absolutely _bored_ me. I really had to struggle to keep smiling at you."

The anger on Fudge's face was now clear. "Well," he snarled, "it will be _me _who will get the final laugh, not _you_. _You_ will be the one rotting in Azkaban."

"Do you still not get it?" Lucius asked mockingly. "The Dark Lord is _back_. And you have been denying him this whole time. In fact, you have done nothing but make life miserable for the people that tried to tell you the truth. I am not the only one who has been ruined tonight. _You_ have been ruined as well. Do you honestly think that the public is going to want you to continue to be their Minister after they hear about what has just happened? Instead of preparing everyone for the Dark Lord's return and the coming war, you have _hurt _them by pretending that everything was just fine. They will not have much time to defend themselves before the Dark Lord strikes. Oh, poor Fudge, _you_ have made a mess out of everything by listening to _me_ this whole time.

"It really is ironic, though, isn't it? You came into power because of _me_, and now _I_ am the reason for you losing that power. I suppose it is only fitting that we fall _together_." Lucius then began to laugh. This was the only thing that he still could laugh about.

For once in his life, Fudge didn't know how to reply. He felt too angry to reply. He felt too betrayed to reply. He felt too much like a fool to reply.

Turning abruptly, Fudge walked out the room. "He's all yours now," he snapped at the two Aurors that had been standing guard. "Make him suffer. Make him suffer dearly for everything that he has done."

Lucius's mocking laughter, however, continued to echo in Fudge's head. And it would be a long time before the laughter would finally go away.


End file.
